where is Duddits?
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: When Pete, Beaver, Henry, and Jonsey bring Duddits to Hole in the Wall, he gets lost. Can they find him before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

I sadly don't own dreamcatcher nor do I own the characters.

* * *

It's been two years since I saw Duddits last, and he's been the only thing on my mind this November. I mean sure every one has been thinking bout him, but I feel like there's some thing wrong with him, I don't know what.

"Beaver, are you listening?"

"Yea, yea Henry I'm listening." The truth was, I really wasn't.

"Beaver," Pete started, "I can tell your not listening."

"No I'm listening," I said half dazed.

I remember I'm the one who made him stop crying. I sang to him and made him stop crying. I will never forget that day in 1978 behind Tracker Brothers. The way he was crying, the way he held his lunch box over his head, and when I taught him how to tie his shoes.

"Earth to Beaver," Jonsey said snapping in my face, "Beaver did you hear a word Henry just said?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about-"

"Duddits," Pete finished my sentence, "He was thinking about Duddits, which is really weird, because Henry just mentioned something about going to see him in a few weeks."

"He's been on my mind lately," I said.

"Me too," Pete agreed.

"Yea we all do," Henry replied.

"Well, Who do you think will catch more deer?" I asked already knowing the answer. It was always the same, me and Pete would say we would, and then Jonsey ends up catching the most. Henry usually gets one or two, or gets stuck at Gosslen's.

"Me," Pete said, "Of course."

"I've been hunting longer then all of you, if anyone catches any deer it will be me," I bragged.

"What about who will barf the most when we gut the deer?" And that question was always the same to, Pete pukes his guts out, Henry laughs at him, Jonsey barley has time to take a picture of him in time before he barfs too. And then I always end up barfing because Peter decided to toss his cookies on me, then Jonsey, but NEVER because the deers guts. Henry always ends up being the only one who doesn't.

"Eh," Pete said, probably remembering last year when he slipped in Jonsey's puke.

"Obviously Henry," Jonsey laughed.

"We should bring Duddits some time," I suggested.

"If Roberta would let us," Henry grumbled.

"Why didn't _I_ ever think of that?" Pete asked.

"What if he got lost, or sick?" Jonsey asked.

"I would keep him inside with me most of the time, and When I go hunting someone else could watch him. Like Henry, he could take him to Gosslin's."

"Beaver, what if the car breaks down?"

"Henry, how many times has that happened?" I questioned.

"It never has," Henry answered back.

"Exactly."

"But what if it were to happen?" Pete asked.

"Then, I don't know," I answered dumbly, "It was just an idea."

"And a good one at that," Jonsey mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later,**

"This is where you'll be staying," I said as I led Duddits down the hall into my bedroom.

"I ay if oo eeeyer?"

"Yes, you'll stay with me in here."

"Ay!"

"I'm going to go hunting, stay here with Jonsey and I'll be right back."

"I o untin wif oo?"

"No, but when Henry goes, you can go too."

"Okay Duddits," Jonsey said walking into the room, "let's see what we have for lunch."

"I ay wif Ownzee."

"Okay. I'll be back later."

"Okay, bye Beav."

"Bye eeeyer," Duddits screamed down the hall.

"Bye," I called back before shutting the door. _It's freezing!_ I thought to my self, well it should be warmer by the time Henry and Pete come back from Gosslin's. Then Henry can take Duddits hunting.

About an hour later, I walked up the front steps to Hole in the Wall. _Henry and Pete are home,_ I thought as I saw the scout parked outside. It had indeed gotten warmer.

"Hey, Beaver," Pete called, "Did Duddits go with you?"

As he said this, my heart skipped a beat, "no," I answered slowly, "It was too cold so I was waiting until you and Henry came back to take him outside."

"Well, he's not here." As Pete said this, the front door opened and in came Henry, Jonsey, and Duddits.

"Thank god,"Pete whispered.

"Hey, come look how many deer are out here," Henry gestured towards the door.

"Oh wow," I said as I stepped outside, "I'll get my gun."

About an hour later, I was about to shoot a deer when Henry tapped me on the shoulder. "Jesus-Christ-bananas! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," Henry mumbled, "but I told Pete to stay with Duddits and I would be right back, then he told Jonsey to watch him, and Jonsey said Duddits said he knew where you were and was going to go get you."

"And Why would Jonsey let him go by himself?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he wasn't paying attention."

"Hey, where's Duddits?" Pete asked approaching us.

"Hell if I know,"Henry called back.

"Jonsey said he was with Beav."

"Well as you can see he's not," I pointed out, "If you would of just stayed with him,"

"Don't be blaming me for shit," He interrupted.

"Let's just calm down," Henry started, "and look for him, Okay?"

"Okay," both me and Pete agreed.

Around ten minutes later we all split up to look for him. Henry was driving his scout slowly down the road that lead to Gosslin's, Jonsey was searching between where me and him were hunting, and me and Pete (after looking behind Hole in the Wall and in the shed) were looking anywhere else we could think of.

"This wouldn't of happened if you would of just stayed with him."

"Excuse me, but I told Jonsey to watch him, he was the one who told him he knew where you were."

"Okay let's just try to find him."

"Roberta is gonna kill us you know," Pete pointed out.

"Your not helping!"

"Whatever!"

An hour later, me and Pete ran into Jonsey.

"Anything?" I asked hoping he found him.

"Negative. You?"

"What does it look like?" Pete asked.

Jonsey sighed, "We can't file a missing person for 48 hours, so let's hope Henry found him."


	3. Chapter 3

As we stepped into the cabin,( the only place we hadn't looked yet) I thought I heard the soft drone of Duddits's voice, but I hadn't. It was just my imagination.

"Where in the world could he be?" I turned to Pete as if expecting an answer.

"How should I know?"


End file.
